Endless Love
by Claireisclaire
Summary: Anne and Gilbert come back after a summer apart and finally come out with their feelings. But with a serial kidnapper targeting young women, love might have to wait.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"You can't possibly think I'll let you walk back with this weather blooming about, like this," Gilbert took a step closer, holding down his hat, "I would worry all night about you."

Anne scoffed, "worry about me? If I didn't know any better, Mr. Blythe, I would say you care about me."

"You know I do, Anne. How could you not?"

"So what, you come back here, to Green Gables, and now you love me?"

"I..." Gilbert trailed off.

Anne gasped, putting a hand on her stomach, "you love me?" She started a light giggle.

"I beg of you, Anne, do not mock me," Gilbert mentally kicked himself, when he looked back up he saw Anne spinning her arms up in a field. "Anne, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Gilbert Blythe loves me!" She shouts into the world. She ran back and stretched out her hands. "Oh, Gilbert," she says quieter.

"Anne, you must know I have loved you since you broke that slate over my head," he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "I loved you through every insult, every competition, every spelling competition, I have loved you." The silence was interrupted by thunder, but he dared not speak until he knew what she was thinking.

"Will you say it again?" Anne spoke.

"Say what…exactly?"

"Say that you love me," she smiled.

Gilbert knelt down, ignoring the sprinkle of water that had started to fall, "Anne, with an E, Shirley, I love you with the passion of a thousand's suns, and if there-" he words were cut off my Anne's body falling on top of him. They rolled around in the damp grains until Gilbert shielded Anne with his body. "Does this mean you love me too?"

"I cannot be certain at this point in time, but I would not go as far as to dispute the claim. I do feel affection for you, Gilbert, and your confession has butterflies all fluttering inside my stomach, but I must have time to think this over."

Gilbert smiled, memorizing the shade of light pink her cheeks had turned. He helped her up, her hands were soft, but parts of her fingers were callused, from all the writing. Anne leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, they were warm, now he was blushing.

"Anne, may I walk you back to Green Gables?" He asked slowly, making sure his voice would sound as confident as he wanted to come across.

"I would be honored, Mr. Blythe," she took his arm and he walked quickly through the grass.

"May I have the pleasure of seeing you tomorrow, Anne?"

"I would be quiet disappointed if I didn't see you every day for the rest of my life, Gilbert."

That wasn't a confession of love, but it would hold him until she said the words.

Anne waited impatiently on the unmarked road, pacing back and forth, until she saw the dull light of a candle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Diana, oh, Diana, you will not believe-" Anne cut herself off when she saw the tears running down her best friends face. She grabbed the candle from her friend and placed it down on a flat rock. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you knew," Diana chocked out, "I thought that's why you called this meeting."

Anne shook her head, "I've been outside all day, what has happened?"

"Carrie Zerrin was kidnapped this morning, from her home," Anne pulled up the picture of Carrie in her mind; beautiful, black, hair, a round face that never showed a frown. Her eyes were an emerald green, darker than Anne's. She was a shy girl, who kept to herself in school, she sat a few rows behind Anne. "This is the second girl this month, Anne. Someone is kidnapping women in Prince Edward's Island."

Suddenly every gush of wind was caused by someone, Anne's stomach dropped out of her body, she grabbed onto Diana, who had started to cry again.

"Alright, we have to stay calm, go back home, immediately. And," Anne blew out the candle, "no lights. Lock the door, I'll come see you first thing tomorrow." Diana nodded.

"Be safe, Anne," Diana threw her long arms around Anne's neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Anne pulled away and ran through the woods. Her ankle hit a rock and Anne fell with a soft moan. She picked herself up, and hobbled on. The walk over here was pleasant and serene in the pale moonlight. Now, the moon was a beacon of danger, the soft breeze was now a ghostly hand pulling at her hair. She went into the mindset of Jane Eyre; Jane would not be afraid of the moon or a little wind. She would be sensible, Carrie Zerrin lived on the other side of the island, and she had only gotten into town recently. There was no reason to panic, the kidnapper wouldn't be hiding in the woods, especially these woods. It would be too easy to see in the daylight. But she wasn't in daylight now...she hobbled faster.

Her heart didn't calm down once she reached Green Gables, she locked every door, closed every curtain, then went back through and locked each door again.

"Heavan sakes, Anne, what are you doing up so late?" Marilla scolded, "haven't you heard what happened this morning. I forbid you from leaving this house after dark, do you understand?" Anne nodded and walked forward, she had forgotten momentarily about her ankle and went crashing down to the floor. "Goodness, girl, what happened to your ankle?"

"I tripped over a rock that wanted me to get captured by the kidnapper," Anne said pulling up her skirt slightly for Marilla to examine.

"I doubt a rock would want that of you, but what were you doing out so late?"

"I went to see Diana, in our secret hideout. I hadn't heard about Carrie, I was in the field all day with my journal and then..." Anne drifted off as her boot came off, her ankle was twice the size it was and a ring of red marked the place it hit. She sucked in air as Marilla turned her foot. "Then Gilbert Blythe confessed his love for me."

"I'm going to wrap it, and tonight I want you to raise it up with a pillow while you sleep, it will be uncomfortable but...wait, Gilbert Blythe? The boy you hated in school?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "I may have hated him then, but now...he's...different."

"Boys aren't just different. Be careful, Anne. The men in this town are not the best, you can find far better," Anne smiled, "now, go to bed. Elevate your foot, try not to put so much pressure on it. Goodnight, Anne."

"Goodnight," Anne said, hopping up the stairs on one foot. She undid her skirt and blouse, her hose, and other shoe all sitting, she also said her prayers on her bed, she thought God would understand her predicament. She prayed for Carrie Zerrin, and her family, and she prayed that she would not be a victim of these crimes. She also prayed that she would still be able to see Gilbert tomorrow, and finally, she prayed that maybe she would find her true feelings for the boy inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gilbert walked to Green Gables first thing in the morning. He picked flowers on the way, all different colors. On the way he practiced what to say to Anne, it took him months to get down. He read the passage over again in his brain, Anne's favorite book. The first time he read it he could not see how Anne could relate to Jane. Jane was said to be plain looking and rejected by most people; Gilbert could not see how Anne could find herself plain looking, with the wildest red hair and a spirit which had no limits, Anne was anything but boring and plain. She was the most beautiful woman, and there was never any choice. Not since the first day he had seen her, had pulled her hair and called her Carrots, there was no doubt that there was anyone on this entire Earth more perfect for him than her.

Gilbert wasn't deaf, he heard what the mothers said about him at social gatherings. He wondered if they knew how loud they spoke when they were in a group. "He's just taking his time to tease our daughters. I'm sure by the end of the year he'll do something about it." If only they knew that their fierce devotion to their plans to marry him off to their daughters only fueled his want to move away. Those other girls were nice, and there was no question that Ruby was beautiful, as was Diana. But with Anne, he never had to worry about running out of things to talk about. Anne had too many things to say, and if she lived to be 100 years old there would still not be enough time. Gilbert could sit and listen to her stories all day, and that was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Though a proposal would have to wait. They are not quiet old enough, and Anne wants to travel, she wants to go to college. Anywhere she went he would follow if she asked him to. If she asked him to move to Antartica he would go.

Gilbert paused, as he reached the hill top. How long had he felt like this? He couldn't really put a time and place to where he decided to love Anne forever. Was it the three-legged race? No, it had to be when Anne's canoe sank and he had come to rescue her. "Lake trout," the words still made him smile, though maybe it was simply Anne who made him smile. Even with her sour attitude, but she always admitted when she was wrong. Her apology was always over the top, well, it was just the Anne-way. And how it loved it.

He knocked on the door, Ms. Cuthbert answered, "Mr. Blythe, you almost scared me to death." Gilbert chuckled.

"I know it's a little early, Ms. Cuthbert, but I was wondering if Anne was home," he took off his hat.

"Aye, she is. But, I want you to stay by her side all day, do you hear me? And take our carriage, she had a tumble in the woods last night, if you can believe it. Make sure she is home well before dusk, I heard that the whole town is on curfew."

"Cerfew? Whatever for?"

"You don't know?" Gilbert's smile faded. Had he really been gone that long?

"Marilla, who is at the door?" Anne called from upstairs.

"It's Gilbert Blythe," Anne rushed down the stairs slightly favoring her right leg.

"Mr. Blythe, how nice to see you. Goodbye, Marilla," Anne slipped around Marilla, giving her a small kiss on her forehead, then pulled Gilberts arm out of the doorway.

"Anne, what happened last night?"

"I guess you wouldn't know either, you got in the same day as me. Gilbert there is some maniac kidnapping girls on Prince Edward Island."

Gilbert stopped, making Anne stop as well. His heart sped up at the thought of some maniac having Anne, he almost suggested that she stay with him. Or that he should stay with her and Marilla. With Matthew gone, there wasn't a man at Green Gables. How would they defend themselves. Anne was smart but even she couldn't hold off a full built man.

"How horrible," is all he let himself say. He's proclamation of love, more like his second, would have to wait. Anne's safety came before anything else. He would find this guy himself.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Anne walked with Gilbert into the square, it was quiet a busy scene. Anne spotted Diana and brought her over to stand with her and Gilbert as they approched a group of men standing on a wooden stage.

"-we have to act now before any more girls are taken!"

"There is nothing to go on, we can't act until we have a lead," a man, obviously not from this town, said. "It is unwise for you all to be looking for this psycho, you could be putting yourself and your loved ones in danger. I have a team of men from Nova Scotia to help with this investigation and we will do everything in our power-"

"Everything in your power is not good enough. You don't know our town," Daniel Morry spoke up, he was in a class above Anne and her friends. "And if this maniac isn't then we have the advantage. Whether you like it or not, we are going searching for him, and we're going to find those girls and bring them home." The crowd cheers.

"I can't stop you," the police man said, "but I would strongly advise against it."

"We'll take it into consideration," Daniel said, "now men, whomever is with me. Line up behind the stage, we'll section off the area. Go in groups, we'll find this son of a bitch ourselves."

"Anne, can you believe it?" Diana spoke, her eyes as wide as ever.

"I know, if I wasn't so scared I'd be so wonderfully delighted at this excitement," Anne held onto Diana's arm.

Gilbert started walking towards the stage, but was stopped by Anne's hands wrapping around his bicep. "You can't go," Anne pleaded.

"I'm going to help, Anne. The more men volunteer the faster we'll find him," Gilbert reasoned, but Anne shook her head.

"No way, Gilbert Blythe, I don't want you to take the risk that you'll get hurt." Gilbert chuckled.

"Says the girl who walked on top of a roof to prove a point," Anne slapped his arms gently.

"I admit, it was stupid. But you've always been sensible," Anne tried to get him to look at her, and failed. "I don't want to be waiting up all night thinking that the man I love is going to be getting himself killed by a-"

Gilbert turned his head so fast he got a bit dizzy, "what?"

"What?" Diana said a few feet behind them, "Anne?"

"Oh," Anne pulled her hands away from Gilbert and crossed them, "you shouldn't act so shocked when you were professing your love to me yesterday." Gilbert smiled, he reached out this hand to grab hers.

"Yesterday?" Diana gasped. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Last night, but then a maniac came into our town so I thought it should wait."

Gilbert wrapped his hand around Annes and brought it to his lips, "Anne Shirley, I do love you."

"Good, then you should do what I say," Anne lifted her chin defiantly.

Diana leaned forward, "I think that's the other way around, Anne."

"If you truly wish it, Anne, I will not travel with the men. But I do want to offer my services in any other way. I'll be but a moment, then perhaps I can take you ladies home." Gilbert kissed her hand and gave it a small squeeze before dropping it and heading over to the table.

"Gilbert Blythe loves you!" Diana squeals.

"Shh, Diana," Anne holds her hands up, "but...yeah."

"And you love him? You go away for the summer and come back in love...with Gilbert."

"I know...it's strange-"

"Strange is when Ruby wears the same dress twice to a town picnic. This is not strange. You used to say that you'd hate Gilbert Blythe until your dying day."

"I know...I know, but, oh Diana, I was in the field yesterday and he showed up and talked about our past. And I was hit with revelation, all those times I wasn't looking or wasn't focusing, he was there. I read this new book, Dracula, about this hopeless romance between an immoral beast and an independent woman."

"So, that reminded you of Gilbert," Diana tried to keep up.

"Yes, 'I am longing to be with you, and by the sea, where we can walk together, freely and build our castles in the air'. How beautiful is that?"

"Quiet beautiful. Do you think you'll marry him?"

"Diana! I don't know, aren't we a little young? We haven't even finished school yet," Anne rubbed her hands together. "Diana, I do not want to be a wife just yet. I don't want to be just...a wife. I want to write, I want to do so many other things."

"Why can't you do both?" Diana asked innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _This chapter is short, but tomorrow's will be longer_

Gilbert dropped Diana off at her house, after a promise that all three of them would meet up in a few days. Gilbert made both girls promise to not meet each other in the woods at night, which made them both pout, but agree.

"Anne, I don't think you're safe in Green Gables," he got out quickly.

"Why would you think so?" Anne asked.

"There's no man there and-"

Anne turned up her nose to Gilbert, "how do you suggest to fix this?"

"I'm going to stay at Green Gables, just until this whole situation is over," Gilbert looked over to Anne, who's eyes had gone wide. "Is that something you would be okay with?"

"I will talk with Marilla when we get back to Green Gables, if she welcomes you in, then I will not argue."

Gilbert looked down, "okay, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I won't feel uncomfortable," Anne sat up straight, "in fact, I could practice making that pie Diana made before summer. I know you love pie," she smiled.

Gilbert smiled at Anne, even wider when she reached for his free hand. "I do love pie," he spoke looking deep into her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Marilla looked at the pleading boy in front of her, she did agree that having a man would make her feel safer but then again she remembered Anne coming home crying some days because of this certain Gilbert Blythe teasing her. This situation was very rare so Marilla made a judgement call.

"You can sleep in Matthews room, it hasn't been changed," Gilbert smiled and stepped into the house.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Cuthburt, it'll only be a few days, when the maniac is found then I will leave Green Gables just as it was."

"I imagine you will, Mr. Gilbert," Marilla closed the door behind him. "I trust you'll be a gentleman while you are a guest in my home."

"I wouldn't think about anything else, ma'am."

"Hmm. Upstairs, first door on the left," Gilbert walked up the stairs and looked down the hall. The door was closed but he knew it was Anne's. He thought about knocking, instead he went into Matthews room.

After dinner, Anne washed the dishes and Gilbert dried them. Outside they heard the bark of dogs, and the light of many fire torches poured a soft light into the kitchen.

"Anne, what do you want to do after school?" Gilbert asked, trying to pull focus away from the witch hunt outside.

"I want to write,"

"Hmm, I always thought I'd see you on the stage, you have such a way with words," Gilbert watched Anne blush slightly, before turning her head to pick up another dish.

"I'd rather write the words that others kill to perform, that will be my greatest achievement."

"What do you think about traveling? Where would you most want to go," Anne smiled and opened her mouth wide. Gilbert already knew the answer.

"Paris," they both said in unison.

"Ha, yes. The city of romance," Anne sighed, "just thinking about it makes my hand ache with the need to write every single detail down. But I'm a little worried that it won't be as magical as I see it in my head."

Gilbert wanted nothing more in that moment than to take Anne to Paris. He wanted it so much he almost got down on one knee and asked her to marry him right there. Gilbert wanted to watch Anne experience the world, he wanted to watch her eyes light up when they walked underneath the Eiffel tower, they could dance and kiss.

A shot went off outside and tore Gilbert from his dream, he put the plate down, "stay inside, turn off the lights." He put his lips to where Anne's hair met her forehead, then ran outside to investigate the noise.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 _This is the last chapter. Tomorrow I will post the epilogue, but I got to go to work starting Wednesday. I hoped you enjoyed this story :)_

Gilbert ran out without a candle, headed for the yells in the distance.

"He's down, grab him boys," Gilbert got the group as the man who was shot was dragged to the center of the men. "Who is he?"

"He's scrawny," one man shouts, "how could someone like this kidnap a two women?"

"And now since he's shot, we can't question him, search the forest, find the girls."

Gilbert walked around with the other men, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "You know what doesn't make sense." A man in the group Gilbert traveled with said. "Why would one man kidnap two ladies?"

"You mean," Gilbert spoke up, "you think he was working with someone?"

"NO!" A soft but prominent scream came from the distance.

Gilbert's stomach dropped and his already dark vision went blurry. He told himself that it wasn't coming from where he knew it was. He told himself he didn't recognize the elderly voice that everyone heard. He told himself that everything was alright, yet when he arrived with everyone else at Green Gables, he found the door laying on the porch and a grieving Marilla just behind it.

Marilla pointed a shaky hand opposite where the groups were, "where were you?" Marilla asked Gilbert.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Find my daughter," her words sounded like a threat at first, "please, please Gilbert, find my Anne," her words become mush when she starts crying again.

"I'll find her, Marilla, I promise," Gilbert ran ahead of the other men.

"Let me go, dammit, let me go," Gilbert turned running toward the voice. His hands found the collar of a dark coat and yanked it back. A small yelp came from Anne as she was dropped to the ground.

Gilbert started punching the man, he had not even looked him in the face. "Gilbert," Anne stood up, "he's out, you can stop," but all he heard was the sound of his heart racing in his head. He dropped the man when two small hands cupped his face, "Gilbert!" She yelled. He didn't even know he was crying until Anne was whipping his face over and over. "It's over, it's over." She guided his head down to her shoulder and rubbed her back; her hair was tangled and her night gown was partly ripped as the waist. Gilbert noticed this when he slid his hands to her back.

"Anne..." was all he got to say before the other men arrived. They pulled the man up and dragged his limp body away.

"Gilbert will take me home, thank you very much gentlemen," Anne said, with her hands around her waist, hiding the tear. "I imagine he was hiding the young women somewhere in this direction."

Gilbert saw the feet of the men pass by with their torches, once the light had faded he felt Anne's hand travel up his arms. "Come on, Gilbert, let's get back to Green Gables."

"Anne, I didn't want to stop," he said softly. "I knew he was out after a few hits, but I couldn't stop. I did not want to-"

"I understand."

"Do you?" Gilbert questioned lightly, "because I couldn't see you killing someone."

"Neither can I. You wouldn't have killed him; you did break most of his face. Gilbert if someone took you away from me then I would show no mercy until you were back with me."

Gilbert shook his head, "but why? Why would you do that for me?"

Anne stopped, Gilbert didn't look back, he just stopped, "because I love you, Gilbert Blythe." Her voice raised a bit, Gilbert didn't fight the small smile that formed on his lips. "You're not the only one who can have fits of rage. I remember many a day when I wanted to break more than a slate over your head. And just because you protected me and saved me form Lord knows what, that does not mean you can sulk and blame yourself for feelings that are natural. I refuse to let you do this to yourself, not just because I believe you were right, but because I love you, Gilbert."

Gilbert still had not turned around, once he did, he saw the defiant Anne he knew and loved with the scowl as if a thousand warriors stood behind her. He took two large steps and pulled her face up to his bringing his lips to meet hers. He made sure he didn't grab her head to tight, one hand stayed on her cheek while the other massaged her neck.

Anne's hands went to his chest, he thought she might push him away, instead she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Gilbert twisted a small part of her hair that had come loose around his finger.

Gilbert moved his lips lower to her jaw, he wanted to go lower but stopped himself smiling into her face instead of kissing her.

Anne opened her eyes to see Gilbert smiling down at her, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it, biting her bottom lip. This made Gilbert smile wider, he had made Anne Shirley speechless, if he had known that this is what he took he would have done it a lot sooner.

"The maniac is caught; I don't have to stay at Green Gables."

"You will stay, it's far too late to be walking about," Anne got her words back, her voice was shaky. He pushed stray hairs out of her face and kissed her lightly one more then took her hand, lacing his fingers through.

They took their time walking back to Green Gables, hand in hand, as the moon raised higher in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOUGE

Diana had put so many thoughts in Anne's head that it was hard for her to concentrate on Gilbert's words. She kept her hands clasped together and tried not to think of the jewelry Diana claims to have seen put in his pocket yesterday.

"-Anne," Anne looked to her left, Gilbert had dismounted the carriage and walked over to her, "we're here."

Anne looked around and gave a shaky smile, a yellow gazebo braided with flowers.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Gilbert stated, seemingly calm.

"Quiet," Anne nodded.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Anne smiled wide and shook her head at the too obvious compliment. "Anne, I think you know why I brought you here."

Anne simply nodded, she waited for him to continue, then she noticed the un-asked question. "Gilbert, I love you so much, and I would nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But…I want to see the world, I want to travel, to write."

Gilbert nodded and got down on one knee, "would you see the world, travel, and write with me? Will you marry me, Anne Shirley?"

Anne didn't even glance at the ring when she threw her arms around Gilbert, kissing his cheek multiple times.

"Yes," Gilbert kissed her passionately, even with the many assurances by Diana he didn't know what Anne would say, "if you promise to love me forever," she whispered in his ear.

"Our love will be an endless one, Anne."

 _I know the ending was very sudden and didn't really continue with the original arc that I had planned, but I start work tomorrow and probably won't have time to upload every day. But I look forward to reading more of Shilbert fics because they are super cute._


End file.
